The Player (De Mansio)
The Player is the main protagonist of De Mansio and Venturian Battle. Background De Mansio After making their character, The Player awakens in a decrepit house. They realize the door is boarded up, and kick it down. The Player than realizes their village is under attack by Se Ni, a version of them with reversed colors. Se Ni kills all of The Player's neighbors, but keeps them as hostage on his zeppelin, ostectomizing them with deer horn knives. The Player, now boneless, is brought to Se Ni's steel throne, and is told that he was brought on due to him resembling Se Ni overly, and that Se Ni was impressed that he survived getting his skeleton removed. Se Ni offers to restore his skeletal structure, if The Player joins him. The Player declines no matter what, and Se Ni tosses their skin into the furnace, where it burns to ashes. The Player's soul lives on, however, and is met by Akuma, a ghost. The spirit explains that the player, although having had their former body destroyed, has now unlocked their true potential; Mind Control using masks that only Raimps can uncover. Fusing with Akuma, the hybrid is guided across the Purgatory, before escaping via possessing an Espouse Mask, and as such, turns into one. The Espouse than fires a molten boulder at Hades, distracting him, before escaping into a nearby Hell Portal. Akuma, now back on Earth, finds an abandoned mansion, which the duo decides they must use as a hideout. Possessing Robert Jacob, using a Guy Fawkes Mask, the structure turns out to be Jacob Manor, and the two decide they will restore the humongous cottage to it's former glory, as well as get their just desserts with Se Ni. Robert Jacob Akuma is now led to explore the remains of his abode in attempts to find more masks. However, an idol plows into the ceiling, and it turns out that there are monsters having invaded. After killing some of them, they face off against Diplocephalus, a two faced flying snake. After fighting the reptile and piercing him through both of his heads with an ice spike, the Ancient Masked Heroes arrive, giving the player more options for characters. However, they are also warned that the enemy monsters have gotten more destructive over the years, and it will take hundreds, if not thousands of different forms to beat them all. The Player and Akuma now set off, while additionally being given the option to choose a form of one of the Ancient Heroes before setting off to more territories. Tropes * Bald of Awesome: In his Venturian Battle appearance. * Character Customization: Both for The Player and Se Ni, as the latter is a reversed color variation of The Player. Averted in Venturian Battle, where they are given a default appearance. * Icy Blue Eyes: In his Venturian Battle, although you may also make him have them in De Mansio. * Muscles Are Meaningless: He is rather sinewy in his Venturian Battle appearance, but is only as strong as Robert Jacob, who, in turn, is only as powerful as [[Robyn Jacob|'Robyn Jacob']], who is frail beyond any reasonable measure. * Perma-Stubble: In his Venturian Battle version, to the point it rivals Robert Jacob's unshaven face. * Prematurely Bald: Justified in that their head is obviously shaved in the Venturian Battle appearance. * Sleeves Are For Wimps: He is sleeveless in his Venturian Battle variation, and is rather burly. * White Male Lead: In Venturian Battle, although players can still make him a Caucasian guy in De Mansio, if they please. Category:Characters Category:Muscular characters Category:Blue eyed Category:Venture